Forlorn Gaze
by TokehGecko
Summary: Very Short Angstfic. Might be continued... Naruto's sad life and the people around him. Short Chap Fic...
1. Prologue

Naruto Fanfiction

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

I've lived ignoring a great part of my own in my life. I've come to terms with my reasons to be where I am. Some scream murder, others scream obscenities and there are those who pierce me with thick, ice-cold swords.

You, as a bystander, only see me as a demon, don't you? I have to admit that your opinion is very correct, but with the wrong assumptions. I, like you, hate me just as much. It is this hate that caused a boiling sensation of pure darkness to evolve within me. No, it's not the Kyuubi…

Inwardly, I scoff at people crying at their own petty problems in their silly lives. They know nothing of being hated or ignored, yet still they dare to cry? It is not me who is talking, and you won't be able to comprehend it until I fully explain.

_I_ am hated and _I_ am ignored.

I used to wince when I was still younger. Now I look down at people who expect to receive pity for a pain a thousand times smaller than mine. I shrug at the fact that almost every problem is a thousand times smaller than mine. Did you even begin to try to understand the fact that I am so full of pitiful glee?

Yes, I've cried a lot of times. But I vowed to never cry again; I would be a disgrace to me.

Do you think I would or could ever pity you? I've known pain, true pain and you DARE snivel?

Enough with this anger, it might become a great hassle if I continue to unleash myself like this. I smile a sad, genuine smile as I sit on a swing, watching a few people cross streets in the lonely night. Those people walk hand in hand with each other. Others walk swiftly to a preordained destination.

I wonder what it's like to have a destination in mind. I wonder what it's like, to walk hand in hand.

But I don't cry. I'll never cry for being alone, for being discarded or for being detested. I smile and try to be a friend to me, for that is all I have. There is no structure in life; all the roads are so damaged, so utterly damaged. My prospects are sinister at best.

I've never felt the sensation, like others, when being wanted, needed or loved. Never once have I felt an embrace. Even if it would happen later on, it's far too late now; it's already evolved too far…

This is no warning, this is an explanation. Warning you would be either foolish or useless. _I am me, within me… _Perhaps, you do understand?

**Forlorn Gaze  
**- by TokehGecko

'Why?'

I will start my little story from the start. Apparently, people looked at me with disgust, utter disgust. It hurt me, not knowing what I did wrong that made people want me to suffer so badly. It hurt me so much, can you ever imagine? No, you can't; you've had, possibly, a rough past, but can it really be compared to mine? I'm not pointing fingers, not accusing you, not forcing you to feel guilt or pity for me. I'm not even trying to penetrate your petty minds.

I feel so mighty big, because I've lived through this horrible pain, while you can barely live through a much, much smaller pain…

On a swing I swing slowly. Rocking back and forth makes my unseen tears hit the ground on various places beneath me. No one cares for my tears. I am childish, but what can you expect from a five-year old at that time? This feeling is called loneliness, isn't it? What's it like to have someone, anyone, beside you, even for a short moment?

_It's already evolving, you know… Soon, it will already be too late._

I see children playing with each others, casting me the same looks of disgust as the older people. They smile such giddy smiles and I wonder if I will ever be able to really smile like that. To fully laugh out loud like they do… with so much joy present through their vocal cords… What do they feel when they laugh like that? What do they think when they're being embraced by their parents?

I am alone and I haven't done anything wrong as far as I know. Now I understand, but back then, I was hurt so much everyday… Was I not supposed to be born? Was there something ugly about me? Did I smell bad, did my presence bother them so much? You hate me, you make others hate me, ultimately making everyone hate me… You even made me hate me.

_It's already too late now…_

---

Outwardly, I make up a worried glance for the sake of another. Inwardly, I scream horror and terror at your self-pity.

Big freaking issue you have there! The sarcasm in my thoughts is overwhelming. At least you were loved once, at least you were embraced once, at least you had someone and still have people around you who care for you. I have no one who cares, this much I have learned. Sure, people showed affection, but it was far too late… far too late.

So you've lost your parents? At least you had them once!

Oh, you've lost your entire family, your entire clan? At least you were loved once!

You were bullied? Well shit, at least you were given attention!

You were hated? At least you know why! It was too late for me when I found out!

You have a destiny set out? At least you have a freaking destiny! Be grateful!

I am bitter, forever to be. Invisible, forever to be present.

All I'm saying is; you won't get my pity if your pain is smaller than mine. I'll fake it, though…

I will not be heard like so many others, because I lack the confidence in my own voice; Insecurity rules existence. I will be able to finish this story, but I don't expect anyone to shoot a second glance at the cover.

I look at a person helping out another, supporting the other with your shoulder. I would do the same thing, because it's expected, but when I do it, I will not be thanked, but you will be.

I don't understand the reason helping another who doesn't deserve to be helped. I was never helped before, why would someone who has gone through so little deserve it? No one ever gave me acceptance when I wanted to feel wanted. No one bothered to acknowledge my existence; I was all alone in an eerie coexistence.

I sigh at you, simply at you. Confusion wildly dances behind my orbs together with fury, ultimately becoming one to form confirmation. I don't care anymore. I simply don't care anymore.

Whether I die or live, I don't mind at all. I've lived a useless life, not fulfilling any need. Who would want to live a life alone, hated, ignored, rejected and all that stuff together? Yes, I am bitter about it! It's TOO unfair! Life is unfair, but this is stretching it! I hate all of you right back…

---

Kakashi worriedly glanced over a field of corpses. Sound Shinobis were littered all over the place. A quarter part of Orochimaru's left side of his face was on the ground, a piece of his tongue scorched. The Sannin was killed in cold blood.

The old Jounin was looking in front of him to see the most terrible sight he had ever seen. But it was not terrible because of what he saw, but because of what he felt. In front of him, a crying Uchiha Sasuke was sobbing endlessly on his knees. The traitor had been involved in the fight. Beside him, Haruno Sakura was doing the same, only she was lying on the ground. Hatake himself was also weeping in silence.

Never in his wildest dreams could he have imagined a power so big. No demon could ever rival it. His Chakra froze everyone in their tracks, forcing them to feel what he has forever felt…

In the centre of a fresh cemetery, Uzumaki Naruto stood, with cold, dead eyes, staring into the sky as if he was beckoning for something to take him away.

"_Is it I who upholds the key?"_ He whispers slowly and desperately as his arms tremble at his sides, blood pouring off of them.

Kakashi had no words to say as he dropped to his knees in despair. 'His Chakra… It's too radiant in its essence.' Kakashi thought as he gasped for air. 'This Chakra isn't radiating a superior presence at all, but it's more lethal than anything I have ever faced…' Behind Kakashi, dozens of survivors of the Massacre were also on their knees, not knowing what was happening to them. 'What happened that gave him this much power?'

Naruto smiled a very eerie smile as he turned his gaze to the survivors. Everyone still conscious gasped as they saw Naruto's eyes. Those eyes were not of a Shinobi, not of Uzumaki Naruto. They were eyes of a tormented soul.

"_If there is someone on the same road as I am, could you tell me where I started?" _Naruto asked in a hoarse whisper. His eyes were so wide and empty, his pupils so small… "_Why was I born on a crossroad? And why was I born on a one-way road?"_

'His Chakra… it's radiating endless loneliness…' Kakashi realized. 'That's why I feel so bad… This is what Naruto has been feeling all his life…'

"_I am me, within me. I am not him, but he."_ Naruto laughed a short, disappointed laugh. "_Yet I am him, after all…"_

Then, Kakashi realized what Naruto was saying. 'There was no trace of Kyuubi Chakra when he obliterated Orochimaru's army and killed Orochimaru… The Kyuubi didn't help him one bit. It was Naruto, yet it was not…'

Kakashi nervously swallowed as he saw a flicker in Naruto's expression. 'What has Konoha done to him!'

Naruto sighed as he closed his eyes. "_Let me rest, I have earned a rest… ultimately." _Then, Naruto fainted, but not due to exhaustion.

---

Kakashi was seated in front of room with the number '402' embedded on the door. 'To think the influence would go this far… I've heard of the various ways of sanity and insanity working together, but not like this…'

"K-Kakashi-sensei…" Kakashi looked up to see the arrival of one of his ex-subordinates. "Naruto… that wasn't Naruto back there, it wasn't even Kyuubi's Chakra, and yet, he was so…"

"Ruthless and powerful." Kakashi ended for her. "You know of the poor treatment Naruto received in his younger years, right?"

Sakura nodded and sensed Sasuke approaching. Kakashi waited for him to join them and explain further then. Sasuke had nowhere to go, since his brother was already dead and Orochimaru meeting the same fate, he had nothing to do but stay in Konoha now. He had a long meeting with the Hokage, before they've come to terms with Sasuke staying in Konoha.

"He had always worn a mask that was able to hide the real him. But he did that self-knowingly." Kakashi explained. "This time however… We're talking about Schizophrenic Jutsu… I've encountered it before, but never was Schizophrenic Jutsu as mind-boggling as Naruto's…"

"Schizophrenic Jutsu… That's my main Jutsu, right?" Sakura asked.

Kakashi nodded. "Correct, but in Naruto's case, his other self is based on self-pity, self-hatred and utter loneliness… In his case, though, those sensations were so powerful, that they began to evolve, I imagine. Whether this has to do with the Kyuubi is beyond me, but… Uzumaki Naruto, he always was so unpredictable… Perhaps this is his true nature…"

"It's so sad…" Sakura said. "To be hidden within a fake you, not even knowing it yourself."

"Hn. He has another personality within himself. But unlike others who have this, Naruto's is a whole other person, with a much larger Chakra base. To think… it rivals the Kyuubi's…"

Kakashi shook his head. "They are one and the same, but at the same time, they are not. Together, they are the true Naruto." Kakashi had finally figured it out.

"We've lost him…" Kakashi whispered through his mask. "We've lost him when he was still a kid…"

---

The end. Very short One-shot, I know. Perhaps I should write another chapter… Man, I should write more chapters for my other stories… This will be NaruSaku, eventually...

Greets!


	2. Chapter 1

Naruto Fanfiction

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Author's Note: Meh

---

You can see so much more with your eyes closed.

Everyone has a road for their own, their own roads of life... Yet, they're all exactly the same. The only thing that's different is the way we walk them. You can go straight ahead, when there's a left and right to tread.

There are signs that warn you and signs that comfort you. It is up to you to take comfort or challenge.

I've been down here for a long time. This road of mine is moving, like all roads seem to be able to do. Perhaps only mine is moving... or perhaps, I'm the only one who's actually sleeping on my road of life.

And yes, I see so much more... with my eyes closed.

**  
Forlorn Gaze  
**_ Chapter 1_

"It's about balance, Sandaime-sama. I do not represent it, but I want it to be represented."

"And you think this will radiate your balance, young one?" The old man, Sarutobi, said. "Surely, you do know the dangers this complicated art of seals brings? You must pay something, a toll, to reach your destination."

"Do not worry, Hokage-sama. I've made it so, that it'll eventually compensate in the final stage."

"How do you know this is the right one?" The old man said as another, taller man entered the Office of the Hokage Tower.

"Because we've searched long and hard, old man." Jiraiya responded as he closed the door softly and gave the Third a serious gaze. "This one... has very protective Chakra... So protective that the mother died while giving birth. Not because of the pregnancy or delivery... but because of the boy's Chakra."

The remaining younger man snorted sadly. "Very natural... considering the identity of the mother."

"Indeed. The bloodline Limit the mother carried is passed on through Chakra during the delivery." Jiraiya added. "This Bloodline Limit, however, is quite cursed. WAS quite cursed. The Chakra protected the newborn child from receiving this cursed Bloodline Limit... I think."

"But it surely killed the mother, who was an S-Ranked Missing-nin from the Wind Country." The Third looked at the other to allow him to continue. "Knowing all of this, surely, this boy is something special indeed. Something we've been searching for. You know what will hit Konoha in a few days, Hokage-sama."

"Pure Evil..." The Third deadpanned.

The Yondaime nodded his head. "Precisely. This boy seems to be the embodiment of the direct opposite."

"Who was the father?"

Jiraiya and the Fourth shared a look that forced silence even for the Third.

"I have to prepare the start of the Sealing Process, Hokage-sama." The Fourth said as he bowed shortly. "Please excuse me."

"Jiraiya..." The Third began as the Fourth had left the Office. "How did you find this baby?"

---

_The left, right and straight ahead are blocked._

---

"I'm sorry."

"Who is he, really?"

Jiraiya sighed as he put his own right hand on his forehead, as if to stop a coming headache. "It goes way back, Kakashi... You only need to know that there's far more to all of this than you think."

"His Chakra..."

Jiraiya nodded. "Yes, I know. It's far more powerful than anything you have ever faced before. Or witnessed before. The same goes for me."

Kakashi frowned. A Sannin actually expressing a bit of fear over a Chakra-type? "What do you know?"

"More than I will tell you... kid." Jiraiya grinned. "The first time we came across this Chakra... was the day his mother died. It was also the day we almost died..."

Kakashi's visible eye widened. "In a sense." Jiraiya finished.

"It is so protective that it would go to the blackest of darkness to survive. It doesn't allow any hesitation or questioning... It just acts on its own. Uzumaki Naruto's Clan had a Bloodline Limit, you know?" Jiraiya laid out. "This certain Bloodline Limit was probably as powerful as the Byakugan. But it was also cursed and didn't allow any Clan Member to go past the age 30 with all limbs attached."

Kakashi frowned. He had never heard of such a weird Bloodline Limit.

"Naruto did not receive this Bloodline Limit, because of his Chakra. It somehow knew it would kill him in the long run and it cancelled the process of passing the Bloodline Limit over. And so, it killed the mother so he would survive."

Kakashi just stayed silent, asking Jiraiya to continue with his silence.

"We were present... when the delivery took place." Jiraiya started again. "You're smart enough to figure out why... Just like Sandaime-sama was. Now, we were also forced on our knees by a power unknown to us... The Yondaime, as you know him as your teacher, has nothing but good in him. His fiancée, was somewhat... different. The collision of their Chakras in their own child has caused a conflict within the body... Or this is my guess."

"He is... Both good and evil?"

Jiraiya nodded. "The Fourth had predicted this conflict when he would seal the Kyuubi in his own child. He forgot one thing, though..."

Kakashi frowned. "So you forgot this same thing as well?"

"We didn't realise at the moment. We only thought good of the child and were both very down for the loss of the Fourth's wife. Who would have thought the child had created another identity already at birth? At day one?"

Kakashi shook his head. "No one would."

"Indeed. Now imagine what happened when the Kyuubi was sealed inside the Child?"

"Endless Conflict."

Jiraiya shook his head. "Wrong. The end of the Conflict. It was then and there where it was all determined. The establishment of Naruto's personalization. Or the exact distribution of it."

Kakashi nodded, understanding a bit more about Naruto now. "He's a danger then."

Jiraiya nodded. "Indeed. The evil inside of him is more apparent than the good."

"If the Kyuubi was not sealed inside of him... He would be pure good, right? The embodiment of brightness?"

Jiraiya nodded sadly. "The Fourth saw the experience with the Chakra Surge at Naruto's birth as the proof for his goodness. He was wrong then and there. There was a little evil as well... Otherwise we wouldn't have been forced to or knees. We both saw it as definite protection at that time."

Kakashi took the entire information in. "So, Uzumaki Naruto... Is really... Has really three identities?"

Jiraiya shrugged, although it could be seen he felt ashamed. "I do not know what happened when the Kyuubi got sealed. I do know that the Fourth was not entirely given to the Death God."

"What do you mean?" Kakashi asked, clearly confused.

"I believe... the Fourth passed away. His techniques and his characteristics, all gone with the Death God. But his Essence... I think it remained inside of Naruto during the Sealing Process, perhaps even before the Kyuubi was sealed. The Fourth, really... wasn't himself during those last days." Jiraiya paused to sigh. "I believe, there's far more to this Sealing Process... And clearly, the Sandaime knew this beforehand... He wasn't the Professor for nothing..."

"What are you saying?" Kakashi calmly asked, but you could hear the anxiety.

"I'm saying Naruto, as the Yondaime had predicted it... is Pure Balance... You can not find more evil in anyone else and you can not find more good in anyone else. He's truly something, you know? Once he gets going, there's no stopping him."

"His healing... It wasn't the Kyuubi's Chakra from the start, was it?"

Jiraiya shook his head. "Deluding, isn't it? His own Chakra is so very protective, that it protects him from the Lethal Chakra from the Kyuubi. But the Chakra is not strong enough to get rid of the Kyuubi's Chakra, because they're on equal grounds... The ultimate Balance of Good and Evil... Good will never defeat Evil, and vice versa."

"He's Good... He's Evil... and he's..."

"Naruto... He's Naruto as well..." Jiraiya finished. "He's the Balance, possible the most powerful Force there is... But even the ultimate Balance can be broken. If that happens, get ready for hell... I can only hope that this Naruto is strong enough to never let it break. You've caught nothing but a glimpse of its power, Kakashi. You don't even want to see half of it..."

"Ultimately... The one who holds power... is stronger than the power that's being held."

---

Sasuke was slightly panting after he had closed the door with difficulty. Entering the room gave him a pressure he did not want to feel. All he wanted was to leave the room, so he did. With extreme complication.

He just did not get how Sakura could stand it so long in the room. The Chakra that was radiating off of his body... It hurt his Sharingan, as if it needed to rip the Sharingan out... to survive... So powerful...

"Sasuke... What are you doing out of the room?" Kakashi asked as he was approaching the raven-haired younger man.

"Just... thinking."

Kakashi tilted his head to the left. "Aah... Your Sharingan, it hurts, doesn't it?" After receiving no response, Kakashi continued. "It hurts mine as well."

---

The despair and this cold sense of loneliness. Just what was that? That feeling that washed over all of them was just... freezing.

Sakura had her gaze turned to her lap as she sat beside the bed Naruto resided in. Of course she felt the Chakra Sasuke seemed so afraid of. And of course it was a bit terrifying, this feeling of something pushing you away while there was nothing there...

This wasn't Naruto.

It just couldn't be.

"Naruto..." She whispered. "I don't know how to be there for you... But I'm here."

"I just hope that's a good start."

---

_I can not go backwards either..._

---

Tsunade just didn't understand it. Jiraiya had these witty remarks that he's been spouting off these last few days. Since Naruto had fallen into a coma...

But when Jiraiya turned serious... you have to pay attention. To every word he says. He's the Legendary Information Gatherer. He's a Sannin, with nothing special like her own Genesis Rebirth or Orochimaru's Immortality Techniques.

Yet still, he was on equal grounds with both of them.

"_Find out all you can about the Sealing Process the Fourth used to seal the Kyuubi in Naruto. I've asked the Sandaime and the Yondaime this, but they refused to let me see it, to understand the Fourth's Sealing Process. You, as a Hokage, can look it up. Please... if you can find it, use it."_

Tsunade sighed as she found herself under the Hokage Tower, in the very core of the history of Konoha. She tried to stop a coming headache by rubbing her temples... just a fraction of this archive could give anyone a headache.

Only a Hokage was allowed in here. Therefore, the dust here would never leave the place. And she herself sure as hell wasn't going to clean it all up... Heh, maybe Naruto would...

---

"As I thought... It's a combination of two S-Ranked Sealing Techniques. A low ranked Sealing Technique is almost as difficult to perform as an A-Ranked Ninjutsu Technique." Jiraiya analyzed. "Heh, as I expected, my student was the most brilliant of all our students."

"Shut up and continue explaining." Tsunade ordered, as they were both in the huge archive. "Consider yourself lucky to be allowed in here."

"You never clean, do you?"

Tsunade's glare proved enough to make Jiraiya continue on more seriously. "He never knew, no one knew, what would happen, mixing these two techniques with each other. To seal the most powerful Youkai, a simple Shiki Fuuin would not prove enough."

"A simple Shiki Fuuin?" Tsunade repeated. "Simple as in it costs the user his or her life?"

Tsunade frowned when Jiraiya nodded. "The Fourth was forsaken, Tsunade... There are more horrible things... than simply losing your life..."

Jiraiya seemed to glare at the scrolls before him. "If I had known this, I would have killed him myself to give him a much better fate. To give both him and Naruto a better fate. You see, the Fourth doesn't seem to be dead. Not in its fullest definition, anyway. His soul is also... in Naruto. No, not his soul... his essence. It's as I thought. What's left of the Fourth... is sealed within the Kyuubi, within Naruto. And it's hurting Naruto, because of the endless grief within him."

"But the Akatsuki..."

Jiraiya nodded. "The Akatsuki has taken the Kyuubi's life... but not its Essence, again. Now, he has everything of both Kyuubi and the Fourth inside of him, except their powers. Not only that, he also has himself and his own mother, most probably. And then there's this Balance he has to maintain. This is the most complicated Technique there is. It works beyond Life and Death. And I think... It could very well make Naruto live beyond a human's life."

"But it will be a life full of pain."

---

I am more powerful than the most evil person in existence.

I am more powerful than the most righteous person in existence.

I am pure darkness and pure brightness.

I am chained by myself, it seems, so I do not have the possibility to interfere.

Therefore, I haven't moved at all ever since I started living. My legs are frozen, sleeping, because of standing still for such a long time. On the road of Life, I stand frozen.

Even now that all the barricades have been removed thanks to the Akatsuki, I still can't move ahead.

Why can't I just move, even if it must be backwards?

I'm all alone... We're all alone.

---

**TIMEJUMP**

---

"Reporting, Hokage-sama. Team 7 has successfully accomplished the mission."

Tsunade frowned at Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke, Sai and Hatake Kakashi. "You guys are just unbelievable... This mission should have taken you a month. You're a handful when you're in the Village. You've only been gone for three days!"

Hatake Kakashi shrugged. "We're... being a bit underestimated, it seems."

"A bit?" Sasuke snorted.

"Watch your mouth, Chuunin." Tsunade grinned. It always got a rise out of the Uchiha. Everyone else on team 7 was a Jounin. Even Sakura had become a Jounin.

"I've got a surprise for all of you. But especially for you, Uchiha Sasuke. You'll have a mission with someone outside of the team. But you're familiar with him. This mission will grant both you and him the Rank Jounin... If you complete it."

"Who's the poor guy?" Sai asked. "Surely, you know how hard it is to work with this guy."

Tsunade simply grinned. "I'm not worrying about that. This boy needs to be restrained, though. He's a bit on the powerful side; even I could have trouble knocking him back."

Uchiha Sasuke was intrigued now. A boy powerful enough to give this Hokage a hard time? Sure, he himself could give the Hokage a hard time, but he was very talented, or so he heard.

"Hokage-sama."

Team 7 turned to see a young Chuunin enter the Office.

"You summoned for me?"

Tsunade nodded, grin still on her face. "Team 7, meet your old teammate, Uzumaki Naruto."

---

Sasuke was a bit unnerved. He had been ever since Naruto entered the Office. He was careful not to activate his Sharingan, because he could feel that the terrifying Chakra was still present around him.

Sai remembered the way Naruto was and felt strange seeing Naruto quiet and withdrawn like this.

Kakashi wondered when Naruto had awoken from his Coma. It had to be in these last few days. He, no, the entire team had visited him before they left on the mission. They would have been glad, if Naruto's presence didn't radiate such an eerie sense of... something not wanting to be there...

Sakura had promised herself she would help Naruto. And she would. But what do you say to someone who had just awoken from a coma?

So, had a nice sleep? Nice dream?

Good to have you back?

How are you feeling?

What was it like?

Are you okay?

It all sounded too ridiculous... But she would be there for him from now on. She had always been there, ever since he had fallen into that coma.

"Naruto?"

"Sakura-chan."

At least he addressed her the same way. "You've missed a lot of action in the last..." Ah, damn it all.

Naruto sighed. "Two years, hm? It's strange, but I think I'm more powerful than before, though..." He said as he watched the palms of both his hands.

Kakashi was reading his popular book. 'He'll be a total liability during the mission. But if what Jiraiya says is true... he won't fail any mission.' He glanced towards Sasuke. 'I just hope Sasuke will be able to handle it. I sure wouldn't want to feel it again...'

"Well, this is far as we'll go." Kakashi said, as he noticed Yamato standing at the Gates. "You two, good luck."

"Naruto..." Sakura started as she faced the blonde. "Be careful."

"Oh yeah... You too, Sasuke-kun." Sai added.

Sasuke merely frowned as he started walking towards Yamato. Naruto almost smiled as he gazed at Sakura, then at Sai and Kakashi. "Thanks."

---

'If he loses control, remember to run as fast as your legs can carry you...'

---

TBC


	3. Revelation

Naruto Fanfiction

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Author's Note: Yo!

---

All is moving away.

Fear is what is reflecting from within.

Naruto glanced sideways and saw Sasuke's eyes twitch. 'He fears me now.' Naruto wordlessly moved his glance away from Sasuke as they were just a mile away from Konoha's Gates. He took a look at his own hands. 'What am I supposed to do now? I just feel so... different.'

Sasuke's mouth opened, but closed again. For some strange reason, Naruto noticed. A few seconds later, Sasuke spoke up. "Naruto." Sasuke somehow didn't want to look at him as he spoke. "Our ranks are equal, so we can not give each other actual orders."

Sasuke inwardly winced as he felt Naruto's eyes on him. When Naruto's eyes are on you, it means his Chakra was automatically directed at you as well. Sasuke had found this out when Naruto had suddenly come into the Hokage's Office yesterday. "How is Gaara?"

Sasuke shrugged. "I rarely speak to Kazekage-sama. Clearly, he doesn't like me much." He let out. "I do wonder what we're supposed to do when we arrive in the Sand."

Naruto chose not to reply and just stare upwards, at the clouds. 'Even the clouds are moving away. Do they fear me as well?'

Sasuke dared to glance at Naruto and saw him look skywards. 'I hope nothing bad will happen.'

It was strange to see the Uchiha afraid. He was, after all, one of the most talented of Konoha now. There were few Shinobis that could actually harm him. But this guy, Uzumaki Naruto, his old friend and rival, sent chills down his spine.

This guy, who was once a small fry...

It was quite frustrating to know that you've been surpassed by so much.

"What happened in Konoha when I wasn't awake?" The blonde suddenly asked. His gaze was still so full of death, but Sasuke couldn't confirm it as he wasn't looking into his eyes.

"Some of the Akatsuki are still alive. But the Sound no longer exists. There former area has now become part of the Fire Country." Sasuke explained. "Can you... control your Chakra?" He asked uncertainly. He was having a bit of trouble dealing with the terrifying Chakra.

Naruto frowned, not understanding the question. "My Chakra? Why? I've been able to control my Chakra since before out first Chuunin Exam." He pondered out loud, his voice eerily calm.

Sasuke shook his head. "Your Chakra, it's... very hostile. Can't you feel it?"

Naruto took a look at his own body, as if he could see his own Chakra. "I... don't understand. What do you mean?" Naruto stopped walking.

Sasuke followed suit and tried not to look at him too much. "I... Somehow, your Chakra is able to hurt my eyes and even my body... a little." He slowly admitted. "Not much."

"Is that why you fear me?"

Sasuke tried to glare at him, but immediately felt his eyes burn and looked away. "I do NOT fear you, dobe."

'Dobe...' Naruto remembered. 'My nickname he created.'

Sasuke suddenly felt his entire body burn up as Naruto felt angry for a few seconds. It died down after that. 'Perhaps I should not call him dobe...'

"So, you feel my Chakra?" Naruto asked. "How... When?"

Sasuke shrugged. "Never mind. I can handle it."

Naruto felt curious, but decided not to continue and followed after Sasuke, who had started walking.

* * *

**Forlorn Gaze**  
- Chapter 2: Revelation

* * *

"You're right."

After a full two hours of silence, Naruto had decided to speak up. Sasuke frowned at him.

"Chakra is surrounding me. Can't you check with your Sharingan?" Naruto asked.

When Sasuke turned to look Naruto in the eyes, he noticed they were red. He quickly turned again. "I'd rather not." He failed to mention that it would hurt his eyes even more.

But Naruto saw his own Chakra around him as well and even some going towards Sasuke. "How come some of my Chakra is going towards you?"

Sasuke frowned as he continued his walking. "You're asking the wrong person."

Suddenly, the entire area was in turmoil. A person had tried to appear in front of them, but Naruto's Chakra acted as protection and surrounded the person, burning him and throwing him into a tree.

"Naruto, stop!" Sasuke yelled as he jumped towards the attacked person.

"I didn't do anything." Naruto calmly replied, though there was a sensation going through his body. It was giving him the feeling as if he was being threatened, in danger.

"Kazekage-sama." Sasuke let out as he stepped over Gaara, who was on the ground, panting slightly.

"What happened?" Gaara asked as he dusted himself off. The burned areas on his body were already healing. "Uzumaki Naruto?" He asked, a bit of panic evident in his voice.

"Gaara." Naruto greeted, eyes a bit widened. "I have no explanation. My Chakra... it's as if it has a life of its own."

Gaara nodded. "I see. Sneaking up on you... is not a very clever thing to do, then." He sighed. "Let's move. I've been expecting the two of you."

---

"Why have you called for me?"

Jiraiya gave Kakashi a stern look. "I've found something out. If you have an S-Rank mission now or tomorrow, better call in sick, because... if you care about your former subordinates, you'd do well to come with me. For the sake of survival, I'm taking you, Sai and Haruno Sakura with me. We're going to need a Medic-nin."

Kakashi looked slightly confused, with only one eye visible. "Why?"

"Naruto... He's not really stable." Jiraiya replied. "Any moment, doesn't matter when... He can completely turn the tables on you. I've found something out."

---

Indeed...

"What are you doing?!"

"Uzumaki Naruto!!"

"**_Hehe... I'd never allow for me to be comrades with weak scum like you... You don't even deserve to be in my presence."_**

Gaara's eyes narrowed at the strange voice, but dropped on his knees as the Killer Intent was just too much. Barely able to glance sideways, with sweat dripping on his face, he saw Sasuke on his knees as well.

"**_See how weak you are? You can't even stand!!"_**

"D-damn it!!" Sasuke gritted his teeth, trying his hardest to get up, but he wasn't even able to move his arms. His eyes widened as he found a Kunai embedded in his chest.

"**_Silence!_****_It'd be best for you to listen to me!"_**

"Uzumaki Naruto!" Gaara yelled as he was able to rise and send a huge wave of sand over Naruto.

But a Kunai was already against his neck as Naruto had appeared around him.

"**_Oh? Strong enough to stand in my presence, you are?"_**

Gaara gritted his teeth as well. 'This is... Impossible! But his voice, I recognise it! This insanity...'

Naruto prevented Sasuke from sneaking up from behind him as he surrounded the Uchiha with burning Chakra. "**_Persistent, you two._** **_I must admit I'm surprised even you can resist the power my presence brings..."_**

And then, the Chakra died down and Naruto clutched his head, softly groaning. "I have a headache..." He calmly stated.

Sasuke was on his knees and Gaara had already turned around, his eyes widened in confusion. "What are you...?" Gaara's eyes narrowed. 'Could it...?'

Naruto looked confused at the both of them. "What happened?" He looked at their states and turned more confused. "You two seem… hurt. Did anything happen?"

"…" Gaara and Sasuke looked at each other. "No, Naruto. Let's move on to Suna." Sasuke said as he turned.

Gaara regarded Naruto with another glance, before following Sasuke. 'It was definitely… female?'

---

"What? Can you… say that again?"

Jiraiya sighed at the pink-haired girl. "Uzumaki Naruto is the Fourth."

"The Yondaime, you say." Sai repeated. "But he is Naruto as well."

"His Bloodline Limit is protective and has an ultimate defense by… taking in other existences, other dangerous existences when his life is threatened." Jiraiya continued. "From what I have gathered, Naruto has not been in many life-threatening situations. The fight with Gaara or Uchiha Sasuke so many years ago, Naruto was not even close to death when those battles ended. The only times his life was threatened was… at his birth, and when the Yondaime had sealed the Kyuubi within him."

Kakashi nodded in understanding. "So you believe… That the Yondaime, the Kyuubi and his own mother, all exist within him?"

Jiraiya nodded. "Yeah… and their combined existences make up Naruto himself… Which also means, Naruto doesn't even exist. He is the perfect embodiment of a Bloodline Limit."

"That's… sad." Sakura uttered softly.

---

Sasuke and Gaara had stopped walking as Naruto had stopped about a minute ago. The both of them sighed as they saw Naruto looking at his own hands.

"_So… it has finally happened." _ Naruto whispered in an unknown voice. "_Let's see…"_

Without a warning, Naruto stood now behind Sasuke and Gaara. 'I-… I couldn't follow that…' Sasuke thought and Gaara's eyes were just widened as Naruto was behind him.

Naruto calmly looked at the both of them, while they had noticed Naruto looked far more serious than he had ever looked. "_Who are you two?"_

"Sabaku no Gaara. You… have split personalities." Gaara deduced.

Sasuke looked at Gaara oddly, before finally understanding. "Ah, Uchiha Sasuke... I am."

Naruto chuckled. "_Actually, this is Naruto's Bloodline Limit."_ He then bowed. "_I am the Yondaime Hokage. Nice to meet you. Let me try and explain as much as I can before Naruto gets over his… headache."_

They both nodded.

"_Naruto's mother, my wife, was the last of her Clan. She hadn't mastered every technique from her Kekkai Genkai, but… She did master the Chakra."_ He then put both his hands in front of his face, while looking at the palms. "_Naruto, however, seems to have the luck, to master every little bit the Bloodline Limit has to offer. Although he doesn't realize it."_ Naruto sighed. "_You two will have to help him or… is Jiraiya still alive?"_

Sasuke nodded dumbly. Finding out the Yondaime was Naruto's father and that said guy was alive INSIDE of Naruto was a lot to swallow in one go.

"_Wow, didn't expect that old man to still be alive and kicking…"_ He chuckled. "_Anyway._ _Tell him Naruto has mastered it all, but doesn't know it himself. In the meantime… My wife might take Naruto's body every now and then. She was more powerful than me, so… If she's loose… You better run."_

"But-"

Naruto's head made strange movements and Naruto was back again. "Uh, guys? Why are we standing still like this?" But then, Naruto glared at the both of them.

Sasuke and Gaara's eyes widened as they couldn't move again. 'Shit…'

---

"His mother was the Yondaime's wife. Her past was a bit sketchy, but I do know that… they weren't really married." Jiraiya then fixed Kakashi with a serious gaze. "She was more powerful than the Yondaime, though…"

"So, Naruto's father was the Yondaime?" Sakura asked. "They do kinda… look alike."

Sai snorted. "You don't say?"

"Anyway. Naruto's mom and dad were like yin and yang. They were good together because life is compensation. Without each other, he was the ultimate good, and she… was the ultimate evil. If it's true that Naruto can lose control over his own body and his mother wins that control… then even I can't do anything. We'll have to work together to bring that woman down, even if she's using Naruto's body!" Jiraiya said.

Sakura swallowed nervously. Someone strong enough to beat both Jiraiya and the Yondaime? Two of the most powerful Shinobis of Konoha?

"Chances are… that the Kyuubi can take control now as well…" Jiraiya added.

---

"**Two humans…"** Naruto whispered dangerously. "Frozen on the spot and not a clue on what's going on." He chuckled. "**I didn't expect it would be this much fun to be sealed within Uzumaki Naruto. By FAR, this is the most interesting and amusing Kekkai Genkai I have encountered. His… mother, could very well be close to a match for me…" **

Gaara's eyes were widened and he could not speak. He would recognise this feel of Chakra forever. "Kyuubi…?"

Sasuke was in the same state, trembling from trying to move desperately. He remembered what Kakashi had said to him before this Mission had started. 'If he loses control, remember to run as fast as your legs can carry you…'

'How the hell do you expect me run from this!!' Sasuke thought. 'I can barely keep my sanity in his presence!!'

"**Heh… You are the Uchiha, right? You did well to not kill him in the past."** Naruto then looked at Gaara. "**And I can sense a bit of demon power in you as well?" **Naruto narrowed his eyes. "**Ah, Tanuki no Youkai, right?** **Shukaku…"** He chuckled. "**Too bad, that badger's simply too weak for me…"**

Sasuke couldn´t widen his eyes more as Gaara was washed away by a simply blow of Chakra to his body. He heard Gaara grunt in pain behind him, but the Chakra still refused to allow him to move.

"**I told you to let Uzumaki Naruto live, so I can kill you now, Sharingan user…"**

Before Naruto, or Kyuubi, could continue, Jiraiya and the others landed close by.

"**Ah, more humans?"**

"Looks like it's Kyuubi…" Jiraiya warned, helping Gaara up. "Let's get busy…"

---

TBC

Really short chapter. But I already told you guys it would be a short-chapter fic.

There will be two more chapters after this one.

Cheerio!!


End file.
